


Wakey, Wakey

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wake the Style 5 + Sousuke up with a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey, Wakey

Haru: He.’s a surprisingly deep sleeper, it would take a good deal of stimulation to rouse him out of it. But when he did wake up, he’d gaze down at you with those sleepy eyes, mouth hung open slightly as his breathing would quicken. Saying nothing, just enjoying.

Makoto: Voice would wake up before his eyes. Unknowingly giving out sweet moans and gasps, hips twitching, wanting to move. Until he was fully awake. Surprised, but pleasantly so. Running his fingers delicately through your hair and guiding you so sweetly. Sure to return the favour afterwards.

Nagisa: What a nice boost to his ego. Waking up from a pleasant sleep to find you between his legs, working his stiff cock. Cooing over how cute you are with your lips wrapped around him, he’d lay back and fully enjoy this morning treat.

Rei: It would certainly give him a startle, causing him to jump up to sitting when he saw you there. After an awkward explanation of yourself, he would eventually settle down and shyly accept the pleasure.

Rin: Now this was a way to wake up. He thought he was just dreaming. He’d sit up and curl over you, whispering praise to you, how good you are to him, how wonderful that feels, and how the next day, you better be ready to receive the exact same treatment.

Sousuke: He would be so conflicted. One one hand, you were being so good and sucking him off without even being told. On the other hand, who said you got to be greedy and have his cock the way you wanted? Such a dirty little thing..decisions, decisions.


End file.
